


Brought To Heel

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Gore, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, Whipping, Xeno, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Kryptos suffers the consequences of trying to run away.





	Brought To Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



"I've got to give it to you, Kryptos, I never saw this coming."

It's a dirty lie. If Bill hadn't seen this coming, Kryptos wouldn't be hanging in chains right now, shaking in fear as Bill floats back and forth behind him, his shadow following his movements on the floor. Kryptos doesn't have anyone else but himself to blame; he should have known that trying to run away, much less ask others to come with him, would lead to no good. There is no getting away from Bill. Ever.

"I mean, you almost made it outside the dimension this time! That's amazing by your standards." Bill gives Kryptos a brisk pat on the back, letting his hand linger there for a moment before pulling it away, drifting backward in the room until his shadow disappears into Kryptos' on the floor. Kryptos squeezes his eye shut, trying to will it to stay dry as he braces himself.

When the whip lashes out, there is no warning about it beforehand; it just strikes Kryptos right on the middle of his back, heavy and full of spikes. The weight of the lash knocks Kryptos' breath out of him, makes his knees buckle; the spikes leave the barest scratches on his surface as they rake across it, but that's only for now. Bill will change that in a mo-

"FUCK!" The lash of the whip is even heavier this time and Kryptos loses his purchase on the floor, hanging heavily in the chains as the whip rears back and slices through the air again, catching Kryptos on the arm before grazing into his back again, and this time the spikes tear through.

"Damn, someone said a bad word! I should give you an extra punishment for that!"

Kryptos can't tell the difference between the punishments. All he knows is agony, more and more of it as his surface cracks under the onslaught, splits spidering through it and exposing the sensitive flesh beneath, and when the whip digs into those bared bits Kryptos is sure he knows what it feels like to have lava poured into your wounds. Every time he thinks he has reached the boundaries of the noise his body is capable of making, Bill pushes him beyond them, giving him more reasons to scream.

He's openly weeping by the time when he hears the shackles chaining him to the floor open up, feeling himself float up into the air. Kryptos cries out when Bill grabs him from the ankles, pulling him towards himself.

"Let's see what we got there." The hands on Kryptos' ankles continue to grip him while new hands start to examine the splits on Kryptos' surface, tracing the bleeding marks with light fingertips. Kryptos shudders hard at the touches, kicking out with his feet a bit so he can move himself forward in the air; that only earns him sharp pinches on his thighs from Bill as Bill starts to work his fingers into the biggest split on Kryptos' back, digging down.

"Maybe I've been too hard on you. I should really try to bond with you more." Bill swats him hard on each thigh, pushing his fingertips beneath the raised pieces of Kryptos' surface around the split. All those things hurt, but it's the latter that makes Kryptos first shriek in pain before the sound dies in his throat, as his whole body turns icy inside from dread.

"You need to open your heart to me."

Bill pulls hard at Kryptos' torn surface until two large pieces break off with loud cracks, leaving the black flesh beneath completely bare. Now there’s no end to Kryptos’ screaming; he kicks at Bill with all the strength he can muster, using both legs, pulling at his chains in a desperate attempt to pull himself out of Bill's reach. Bill just laughs, simply pinching him on his inner thighs again as he leans over Kryptos, and starts to lick at the exposed area on Kryptos' back, ignoring how Kryptos tenses and thrashes around in his arms.

"Hmm, I guess I didn't go deep enough yet." A new hand cups Kryptos from his bottom vertex, a thumb rubbing along the seam at the pointed end. "Do I need to, Kryptos?"

Kryptos is sobbing, wailing loud as Bill keeps lapping at the raw flesh with his tong- no, many tongues, fondling Kryptos firmly from between his legs. Kryptos tries to pull himself away, pull his thighs together, but Bill just tightens his hold on Kryptos' ankles and pulls his legs wider apart, making sure there is no way for Kryptos to escape.

"Answer me." An open mouth, full of sharp of teeth, touches to Kryptos’ mutilated back, the tips of the teeth scraping down on him.

"N-no, please!" Kryptos is not sure when he opened his eye, but he squeezes it shut again, even as he’s failing to keep the tears from trickling out. "I'm sorry, Bill, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-!"

Bill goes completely still, and for a moment Kryptos is stupid enough to believe Bill is listening.

The teeth pierce into him.

"I think I do," Bill says, ever cheerful.

The seam at Kryptos' bottom vertex has softened enough by now to reveal a slit hidden within it, giving Bill access to his genitals. Bill sets two fingers against the slit before thrusting them forward, scissoring them wide open inside Kryptos. Bill starts to drag the fingers in and out of Kryptos, slowly fucking him open as his hands start to grab at the remaining pieces of Kryptos’ surface to tear them off his flesh. His mouth is still on Kryptos’ back, alternatively lapping at and biting into the tender flesh that is now soaked with blood.

Kryptos listens as his voice turns from shrill to stunned, still babbling out apologies but getting increasingly confused as the shock of being mauled starts to set into him. Even the pain isn’t so sharp anymore, his body feeling numb all over except between his legs where Bill’s fingers are still moving. He fears those fingers will grow claws any moment now too, rip at the fragile flesh inside him. They keep thrusting instead until Kryptos’ slit has expanded into a hole and he hears something slither out of Bill, then feels it press against his opening.

"Running out of apologies?" Bill asks, almost nicely. Kryptos tries to focus again, even as it feels like his brain is somewhere far away and not actually inside him anymore, not working with him as he tries to think of words and make himself say them. His voice isn’t co-operating either, barely managing to rise above a whisper.

"I'm sorry.” It took him a while, but now he knows what he has to say again. Blood is running freely down to his legs now, dripping to the floor from his edges; when he makes the mistake of opening his eye, the room around him is spinning, so he is quick to close it again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-"

Bill shoves a tentacle deep inside him, pulling out a scream from him that he didn’t know he had in him anymore. Bill presses his surface flat against Kryptos’ bloody back, wrapping his many arms around him as he fucks him hard, making both of their bodies rock in the air. Bill’s feet are between Kryptos’ legs, kicking at them to keep them spread after his hands leave Kryptos’ ankles, but it’s not necessary; Kryptos doesn’t have the strength to resist anymore, letting his body jerk along to the thrusts of Bill’s tentacle as he’s ravaged from the inside as well. He feels like a helpless piece of meat, insignificant, with one use only.

His voice keeps both rising in volume and fading into nothing, husky and broken.

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-"

"I know, you old fool, I know.”

Bill's tentacle has swollen all the way to the brim inside Kryptos, pulsing hard and fast against the walls of Kryptos' passage as it finally shoots its warm, thick release deep into Kryptos, going so rigid inside him that Kryptos’ whole body tenses along with it.

"I forgive you."

A hand comes to rest on top of his closed eye, caressing the ball with a thumb through the lid as Kryptos weeps.


End file.
